Masked
by Clarity Wu
Summary: [Twoshoot] Bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa dalam kisah ini tapi aku juga. #CagarBudayaKT. Kristao/Taoris Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Mask.**

 **By : Clarity Wu**

 **Main Cast : Wu Yifan - Huang Zitao**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.**

Note : Didedikasikan untuk event #cagarbudayaKT, entah kenapa ngerasa aneh sama tagar nya, ngerasa kayak mereka bener-benar udah punah banget dan harus di buatin cagar budaya gitu *syedih Sudahlah, baca fanfiction buruk ini yang diketik disela-sela kemacetan lalu lintas.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Ready! Action!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat suara itu mulai berteriak mengaumkan gema nya.

Yang lebih besar menjatuhkan badan nya ke atas badan si mungil. Mata nya tertutup oleh kain hitam, dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa dan pendengaran nya menangkap bisik-bisik penuh kekaguman pada tubuh atasnya yang tak berbalut apa-apa.

"Kevin-eunghh"

Lenguhnya, desahan nya, sesuai dengan naskah yang sudah di rancang. Ia harus mengikutinya.

Pemuda yang di panggilnya Kevin-nama dalam peran- mendekat dan berbisik di telinganya lalu menjilat pelan setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat air mata nya tumpah memasahi kain yang menutupi matanya.

"Dialog nya Kris"

Si pemilik skenario mengingatkan dan ia mulai berperan.

"Sudah ku katakan untuk tak membuat ku marah"

"Maafkan aku-akhhh"

Tangan itu memijat pangkal hasratnya. Dan dia medesah secara alami. Walaupun itu tak ada di naskah, ia terus mendesah pasrah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?"

"Hukum aku" _tidak, hanya biarkan aku pergi._

"Itu bukan kalimat yang tepat" Dia sangat menikmati peran nya.

"Master fuck-"

Suara nya terendam oleh tabrakan bibir yang kini mulai memagut bibir atas nya. Tangan itu bergerilya membelai perutnya dan mulai turun inci demi inci hingga kembali menuju pusatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CUT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Penyiksaannya berakhir. Tapi hukuman yang lain masih menyapa nya nanti.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja keras kalian semua hari ini"

Sutradara-si penentu takdir dalam hidupnya disini- membungkuk berterima kasih kepada semua crew dan para pemain.

"Hyerin tolong bantu Zitao"

Wanita itu menoleh pada Zitao yang mencoba bangun dari posisinya. Ia sedikit kesusahan karena tangannya masih terikat.

Wanita itu membantu melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan lengan Tao. Dia miris melihatnya walaupun dia sendiri yang menetukan ide ikat mengikat pergelangan tangan ini.

"Terima kasih noona"

"Mau aku bantu menuju kamar mandi"

"Aku bisa sendiri" Dia selalu memasang senyum terindah untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang ia terima.

Kemudian ia tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Kaki nya sedikit kram mengingat totalitas yang harus ia ambil untuk melakoni perannya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka lalu malaikat pencabut nyawa nya datang menghampiri. Bukankah ini terlau hiperbola mengingat yang datang hanyalah Kris Wu aktor ternama kita. Tapi tidak untuk Huang kecil ini, baginya Kris Wu adalah iblis yang menggam hati nya terlalu kuat hingga membuat hatinya remuk menjadi beribu serpihan.

"Ingat apa yang aku bisikan tadi" Kris memegangi pundaknya. Mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Ge-"

"Tak ada Yifan gege mu disini Huang, bukankah kau sudah membunuhnya dengan tindakan egois mu hem?" Kris semakin memojokkan nya. Menghiraukan teriakan manager yang menanyakan keadaan mereka berdua yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Zi, apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam?" teriakan itu di iringi dengan gedoran di balik pintu.

"Katakan padanya bahwa kau pulang bersama ku" Kris mendorong tubuh Zitao. Dan dia mulai berjalan membuka pintu, disana dia bisa melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah manager Zhang.

"A-aku akan menginap di apartemen milik Kris ge untuk latihan scene berikut nya, tak apa kan hyung?" Dia seorang pelakon, jadi dia pandai memasang wajah ceria walau hatinya sedang menangis penuh luka.

"Ne? Baiklah jika itu mau mu, emm Kris-ssi aku mohon tolong jaga dia, dan ingat kan Zitao ku untuk memberikan cacing dalam perut nya makanan, oke?"

"Percayakan dia pada ku"

"Terima kasih hyung" _tidak, tolong selamat kan aku._

"Besok pagi aku akan menjeput mu karena kita ada jadwal pemotretan untuk Vouge China kau mengerti?"

"Ne"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mask.**

 **By : Clarity Wu**

 **Main Cast : Wu Yifan - Huang Zitao**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan bercanda Kris disini ada CCTV?" Zitao mencoba mendorong tubuh Kris semampu nya.

Mereka berada di dalam Lift dimana Kris menyudutkan nya kesalah satu sisi dan memenjarakan Zitao dengan tubuh nya.

Kris menyeringai mendengar ucapan Zitao.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Nada itu mengancam.

Kris semakin mendekat namun saat bunyi "ting' berasal dari lift berbunyi tubuh nya sudah terlebih dahulu di dorong oleh Zitao untuk memisahkan jarak diantara mereka.

"J-jung sajangnim a-anyeong?"

Zitao gelagapan menyalami sang CEO di perusahaan cosmetic itu dengan senyuman indah nya namun penuh kepalsuan.

"Oh, Zitao senang bertemu dengan mu, apa yang kau lakukan disini hem? Apa kau mau menemuiku?" Dia menekan kalimat terakhir nya.

Dan Zitao hanya bisa tersipu malu diselingi suara tawa halus nya mendengar kalimat itu meluncur.

Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa mengamati tanpa minat walau kepalan tangan nya mengartikan ia sedang menahan emosi.

.

.

.

"Aku akan turun setelah lantai ini, ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi Zi"

CEO Jung membisikan sesuatu pada Zitao diiringi dengan sebuah ciuman manis di kedua pipi kiri dan kanan Zitao.

Setelahnya mereka semua pergi menyisahkan kedua peran utama kita.

.

.

.

Kris membawa Zitao memasuki kamar apartement nya, sangat luas mengingat unit ini menjadi favorite dikalangan kaum orang kaya. Mewah, sudah pasti. Mahal, jangan di pertanyakan.

"Apa kau juga membuka selangkangan mu untuk nya?" Kris melempar tubuh Zitao kedepan. Ia menghampiri tubuh itu, emosi nya terlihat jelas dari cara ia mencengkram bahu Zitao.

"Ya, aku melakukan nya! itu semua demi karirku, mempertahankan posisiku sebagi artis yang tak mudah untuk aku rAIH..." Zitao berteriak di depan Kris hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan selama ini, dia hanya lelah ingin mengakhiri semua nya

"...setidak nya kau harus bersyukur karena kau yang pertama kali memasuki selangkangan ku"

Dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan segala nya atas tuduhan yang selama ini Kris jatuhkan pada nya, walau ia jawab dengan rasa sakit yang mencekik hatinya. Meskipun itu benar ada nya, tak ada yang ia sembunyikan, benar itu ada nya, karena ia menjadi Jalang demi popularitas yang ia impikan.

"Kau tau sendiri ini semua adalah cita-cita ku saat masih remaja, kau sendiri yang mengatakan untuk tetap bertahan dengan mimpiku, menyemangatiku untuk tidak putus asa dalam mengejar impianku untuk menjadi aktor, tapi apa sekarang Kris? Apa? Kau baru saja debut 1 tahun yang lalu, kau disanjung dimana-mana karena akting mu yang luar biasa sempurna, dan sekarang kau seolah menghina ku saat menerima tawaran film ini yang jelas kau tahu bergenre apa! kau punya kesempatan untuk bermain di hollywood namun kau menolak nya dan memilh film ini! Kau gila Kris"

Anggaplah rasa sayang itu masih ada karena mata Kris masih memancarkan binar suka begitu pula di hati Zitao masih berdegup dengan begitu keras nya saat mereka bertemu. Namun lihatlah bagaimana lelehan air mata itu membasahi pipi nya, ia benar-benar ingin mati bersama rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Apa alasan mu memilih film ini, huh? Popularitas? kau sudah mendapatkan nya Kris, lalu apa lagi? "

"Aku melakukan nya karena mu, sialan"

Mari melihat dari sisi Kris. Lihatlah bagaimana ia mulai bercerita tentang hati nya yang begitu merana saat melihat Zitao tersenyum bukan karena nya. Dengarkan kisah nya dan kau akan tahu Kris juga memilki keinginan untuk mati dari pada melihat Tao disentuh oleh lain.

"Aku tak ingin orang lain menyentuh apa yang menjadi milik ku, aku muak dengan berbagai berita negatif yang terus menyebut dirimu sebagai perebut kekasih orang..." Kris menerawang jauh, saat ia pulang dari Universitas dimana ia melihat majalah dengan sebuah headline yang bertuliskan.

 _Huang Zitao aktris muda penyebab retak nya hubungan Oh Sehun dan Kekasih nya._

"Dan saat ada orang yang menawari ku untuk casting 1 tahun lalu aku menerima nya. Aku ingin menyelami dunia yang membuat mu suka, menyukai dunia yang membuat mu perlahan mulai melupakan ku. Mencoba menjalani dunia yang membuat mu selalu bersemangat menjalani esok hari, ini semua aku lakukan untuk mu Zi, aku ingin dekat dengan dirimu lagi seperti dulu"

Mulai dari kalimat ini, jantung Zitao berdetak dengan hebat. Penyesalan dalam hatinya kian buruk dan terlalu menyakitkan. Kris sama terluka nya dengan dirinya mungkin jauh lebih parah dan sekarat.

"...aku selalu melihat mu di Tv tanpa bisa disisi mu, kau menghilang saat karir mu melonjak naik, kau menjadi sulit di hubungi, kau membuat aku putus asa. Bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa dalam kisah ini tapi aku juga Zi"

Kris menjatuhkan tubuh nya ke ranjang di belakang nya. Emosi yang ia pendam selama ini ia tumpah kan. Biarlah ia terlihat lemah dimata Zitao, karena orang itu pula yang sudah membuat dirinya lemah seperti ini.

"Aku marah melihat mu di perlakuan seperti itu oleh mereka, sedangkan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa waktu itu, ak-"

Zitao berlari menuju Kris. Mempertemukan bibir nya dengan lekuk bibir Kris. Amarah nya sudah meleleh karena penjelasan dari Kris yang meredakan nya. Ia pun sama, tak ada yang bisa menggenggam hatinya seperti yang dilakukan Kris Jantung nya tak berdetak kencang ketika bersama Junho seperti saat ia dengan Kris. Pipinya tak merona merah saat Darren memuji nya seperti saat Kris sedang merayu nya. Hati nya memang telah dihancurkan oleh Kris, namun Kris juga yang membantu nya menyatukan serpihan itu hingga menjadi utuh kembali.

Zitao mendorong tubuh nya kedepan, kini ia berada di atas tubuh Kris. Tak ada kata penolakan atau semacam pemberontakan, kedua nya terlalu larut dalam rasa rindu yang menjadi satu dalam sebuah ciuman yang mendalam. Kris memcengkram kepala Zitao, ia semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka seolah tak ingin selesai. Tak ingin memberi kesempatan pada rasa egois untuk mendominasi kembali.

"Jangan terburu-buru, kita masih mempunyai banyak waktu" Zitao berbisik di depan bibir Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu" Dan Kris tak ingin membuang waktu.

Kris memutar posisi mereka, sehingga kini ia berada di atas tubuh Zitao. Ia memandangi nya lekat, Zitao tersenyum melihat Kris yang menatap wajah nya lekat seolah ia tak percaya bahwa yang berada di hadapan nya memang Huang Zitao, seseorang yang ia rindukan.

Cup!

Zitao membawa bibir nya bertemu dengan milik Kris. Ia mengalungkan lengan ramping nya, ingin melanjutkan ciuman yang tadi terputus di tengah jalan.

"Ini aku Yifan"

Bukan nafsu, bukan pula amarah, hanya ada sebuah ciuman pelepas rindu, menyalurkan segala rasa kasih dan cinta yang selama ini mereka simpan dan tak berani untuk mereka ungkapkan.

"Aku mencintaimu" Kris mengulangi kalimat favorite Zitao di sela hisapan yang ia buat di leher Zitao.

"Eungghh" Zitao tak menemukan sentuhan ini di setiap adegan yang ia perankan bersama lawan main nya selama ini. Ia menyukai nya, sangat menyukainya.

Namun tolong hentikan Kris karena ia mulai melucuti satu persatu kain yang melapisi tubuh Zitao.

Tolong hentikan Zitao yang justru membantu Kris menanggalkan kain itu dengan tergesa.

Tolong teriaki Kris brengsek atau kalimat umpatan lainnya agar ia berhenti menubruk inti pusat Zitao yang membuat pemuda itu mendesahkan nama Kris dengan lantang.

Maki Zitao atau seret dia dengan paksa agar ia berhenti berteriak seperti jalang saat Kris menyentuh titik pusat nya.

Ah, Sudahlah! biarkan mereka berdua hancur dalam rasa rindu yang selama ini tertutupi dalam kalimat _aku membenci mu_ biarkan mereka larut pada cinta yang saat ini mereka kejar di atas empuk nya ranjang.

Hanya bantu berdoa agar malaikat tak mencatat dosa indah yang sedang mereka perbuat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kevin"

Mereka berciuman tanpa sungkan dihadapan semua kamera yang menyorot akting yang sedang mereka perankan.

Sebenarnya sutradara sudah mengatakan **cut** 1 menit lalu namun dua pasangan sejoli itu belum melepaskan aksi lumat melumat bibir mereka.

Kris melepaskan pagutan mereka setelah dia rasa ada tepukan di dada nya yang berasal dari tangan Zitao. Zitao sebenarnya sudah mendengar sutradara untuk menghentikan adegan ini, namun saat ia ingin melpaskan kontak itu, Kris menahan tengkuk nya.

Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajah nya yang merona akibat perbuatan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat setelah satu bulan penanyangan film perdana yang mereka bintangi, tepat satu bulan juga mereka kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih tanpa ada publik yang tahu.

Ia tersenyum didepan kaca mengingat semua yang terjadi dalam satu bulan terakhir ini.

Namun siapa sangka sebuah bell dari pintu apartemen dan sebuah amplop coklat bisa membuat tubuh nya jatuh bertubrukan dengan dinding di belakang nya. Sebuah foto dirinya dengan CEO Park sedang bercumbu. Dimana kisah di balik foto itulah yang mengantarkan dirinya ke puncak kesuksesan karirnya.

Zitao berlari mengambil handphone nya menghubungi sesorang di seberang sana dengan nada ketakutan.

"Yifan ge?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku takut mereka akan menyebarkan foto itu hiks- bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar melakukan nya hiks-" Zitao berada di pelukan Kris dengan rasa takut bersarang dipikirkannya. Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa mengusap punggung sempit itu dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan nya.

Lalu dia mengingat sesuatu, ia berjalan menghampiri meja nakas mengambil vas bunga-bukan bunga nya melainkan sebuah benda hitam berukuran sebesar kancing yang berada disela-sela helai dedaunan.

Zitao mengikuti arah dimana Kris berada dan saat ia menemukan sebuah kamera pengintai di genggangam tangan Kris, Zitao bak kobaran api di siram minyak. Kemarahan nya semakin menjadi.

"Woah, jadi kau mengintai ku selama ini?"

Zitao mengusap wajah nya kasar. Ia putus asa.

"Zi, dengarkan aku dulu..." Kris meraih pundak itu, menatap mata itu dan berusaha menyakinkan si pemilik nya. "...Benar awal nya aku akan menghancurkan karir mu menggunakan ini agar kau bisa kembali pada ku, tapi ini tidak lagi berguna Zi" Kris menjeda kalimat nya karena Zitao sudah mulai hilang kendali. Ia terlalu kecewa dan ingin menyerah.

"Dengarkan aku kita bisa gunakan ini untuk menyalamatkan karir mu, kau mengerti?"

.

.

.

.

"Berikan aku semua file foto itu tanpa tersisa"

Kris dan Zitao berada disebuah bangunan Tua di salah satu sudut Seoul. Mereka bertemu dengan antek-antek Dishpatch yang ternyata dalang dari foto tersebut. Zitao berada di balik tubuh tegap Kris, ia tak berani menunjukan dirinya secara gamblang kepada si pemburu berita.

"Kau fikir aku bodoh, jika foto itu tersebar bukan cuman kantor ku saja yang akan untung tapi pekerjaan ku sebagai wartawan juga akan semakin melambung kau mengerti ? Bukan cuman karir mu saja yang perlu di diselamatkan bung tapi masa depan anak dan istri ku juga"

Zitao semakin merapatkan tubuh nya pada Kris dan Kris semakin erat pula menggenggam jemari nya.

"Berikan aku semua salinan foto-foto itu dan gunakan ini sebagai ganti nya" Kriss menyerahkan smartphone milik nya.

"Kau kira-"

"Lihat dulu isi didalam nya"

Kemudian ia menyalakan nya, dan sang wartwan tertawa puas karena pekerjaan nya akan terselamatkan dengan video yang diberikan Kris.

"Kalian benar-benar luar biasa, terutama dirimu Huang kecil"

"Berikan dan pergilah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"FOTO BERDUA DI RANJANG, HUANG ZITAO DAN KRIS WU BERPACARAN ?"**

 **"VIDEO BERCINTA ZITAO DAN KRIS MENYEBAR, NETIZEN : ITU** **BUKAN BAGIAN DARI FILM"**

 **"BELUM ADA TANGGAPAN DARI KEDUA AGENSI MENGENAI HUBUNGAN KRIS DAN ZITAO"**

Mereka berdua sedang bergelut manja di sebuah kursi di pinggir pantai. Menikmati qualty time berdua ditemani dengan pemandangan indah. Tak memperdulikan berita yang sedang gempar diluar sana.

"Aku takut bagaimana kelanjutannya nanti?"

Zitao bertanya dengan membuat gerakan acak di dada bidang Kris.

"Kita buat itu menjadi semakin jelas"

Kris mengeluarkan smartphone milik nya, menekan tombol kamera dan mengarahkan nya ke dirinya dan Zitao.

"Berikan aku senyum terindah mu"

Klik.

Upload success..

"Yakkkk kenapa kau mengunggah nya di instagram Ge..."

Kris tak sempat menjawab karena getaran dari smartphone milik nya menjawab semua pertanyaan Zitao. Notifikasi dari Instagram terus bermunculan saat postingan fotonya dan Zitao baru di upload beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Itu tak seburuk yang kau fikirkan, Zi, lihatlah"

Kris kembali membawa Zitao untuk berbaring di pelukan nya. Sedang kan ia terus menggeser kolom komentar di akun nya. Membaca setiap tulisan disana. Dan itu membuat Zitao sedikit tersentuh. Ada komentar tak suka dan menyuruh nya untuk pergi. Namun kebanyakan dari komentar tersebut adalah menyuruh mereka segera melangsukan pernikahan. Lucu.

 **yeonhiex** : ya, jadi berita itu benar? Wah aku tak menyangka kalian benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih

 **ahrmjung** : aku menyesal telah menyukai mu Kris, cepatlah sadar banyak wanita diluar sana, mereka benar-benar menggelikan...

 **likunie** : romantis kalian bilang? aku ingin muntah melihat nya...

 **xxhime23** : kalian sadarlah Kris oppa hanya cocok dengan Jessica eonni..

 **hyerim12** : kenapa Zitao gege begitu manis disini ^^

 **eunjungie** : cih menjijikan sekali...

 **iveztao** : Yak, Yifan-ssi tolong jaga Zitao ku ne^^

"Cih Zitao mu, dia itu milik ku"

Kris mencium puncak kepala Zitao sekilas. Sedangkan Zitao yang melihat ekspresi Kris hanya menanggapi nya dengan cekikikan lucu.

Kris menscroll down lagi, begitu banyak komentar yang masuk di akun galaxy_fanfan milik nya. Bahkan tak jarang akun instagram Zitao hztttao juga ikut tersemat disana.

 **wyfhztao** : aku berharap kalian bahagia dengan pilihan kalian.

 **ssanhaliu** : aku lebih suka Kris ge bersama dirimu dari pada dengan nenek lampir itu. Cepatlah menikah hahahaha.

 **galaxy_panda** : aku sangat iri melihat nya...

Zitao mulai terharu dan menitikan air mata saat ia membaca berbagai komentar itu, ia awalnya takut publik akan menghina nya habis-habisan. Ia hanya takut akan semakin terpuruk dengan muncul nya video dirinya dan Kris saat melakukan sesi bercinta menyebar di dunia maya.

Namun ia menyadarinya, ia siap untuk kalah karena dia tau dia memulai nya dengan cara yang salah, tapi Kris menyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua nya akan baik-baik saja, karena begitu banyak fans diluar sana yang mendukung hubungan mereka.

'Tring'

Notif lain muncul, salah satu komentar itu di tekan Kris dan ia tersenyum saat membaca nya.

 **Clairey68** : Jika ini adalah pilihan mu lakukanlah dan ciptakan kebahagiaan mu sendiri. Jangan takut, Kau memiliki kami yang akan terus mendukung mu. Aku harap kau bahagia Kris. Selamat atas hubungan mu dengan Taotao.

.

.

.

.

 **End**.

.

.

.

.

Note: ending nya maksa ya? Sowrehhh karena ini diketik saat kemacetan lalu lintas tau kan. Tadi nya mau oneshoot tapi mau lihat respon kalian dulu jadi dibikin twoshoot...

Udah, sekian dari saya, kecewa sama ending/alurnya ya maafin newbie yg hanya ingin melestarikan ff KrisTao ini. Love you...


End file.
